


Supernatural Valentines/romance One Shots

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to spend Valentines Day with your best loved hunter, demon or angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"I wonder where he is. He did say he would meet me here"

I thought to myself as I sat on the sea wall looking out to the sea as I waited for my boyfriend Castiel to show up. Today I  
managed to get a rare day off to myself, and I managed to get the day off on none other than Valentines Day. I had planned  
to spend the day curled up on the sofa with Cas and watch movies all day. I was utterly alone and did not want to spend the  
yet another Valentines Day wondering around the bunker in self pity that I did not have anyone to spend it with

I have only been with Cas for half a year and this was my first Valentines with him

I had planned when I got up this morning to pray to him to come over. The boys were going out anyway. Dean was going out  
with Donna and Sam was too with Jodie

Before I could pray to him my phone went off and his caller ID showed up. I hit the call button

"Hey sweetheart, what's happening. I was just about to pray to you to come over"

"Hello Y/N" I heard his gruff voice down the other end, his voice no matter everytime I herd it made me weak at the knees

"I was wondering if you could drive down to the seaside town today"

"Seaside town?" I asked

"Do you remember the case you had there. The one with the ghost that drowned people"

"Oh yes I remember. Why? Is there another problem down there?"

"No Y/N" I heard him laugh "I would just like to meet you there today"

"Why? I mean you could just zap us over there"

"I need the time to get some things ready. Is driving there a problem Y/N?"

"Oh no sweetie. I can get down there. It's no problem"

"That is good. I will see you a two o clock on the sea front OK"

"OK honey. Cas. I love you"

"I love you too Y/N" I could pretty much hear him smile down the phone

Sitting to the sea wall I was wondering why Cas wanted to meet here. I was not worried about him wanting to break up with  
me. He did not sound akward ont he phone and I knew when the angel was lying to me. Sam and Dean may not know when  
he does but being his girlfriend I knew when he was lying or if there was something wrong. But I could not help but wonder  
why this place. And what did he need time to do. I wondered what that angel was up to

It was a beautiful day on the sea front today, even for February. The sun was out and it was pretty warm. I closed my eyes  
and took in a deep lung full of that sea air. That was something I had not smelt in a long while. Clean, sea air. It was  
mixed with a suttle hint of candy floss and hot dogs that were coming from the fair ground not too far from where I was sitting  
on the wall waiting for Cas

This was nice. Spending a day not having to worry about things like demons, vampires and ghosts and instead feeling like a  
normal person for a change

I smiled as I watch some young couples walk down the beach arm in arm, laughing and kissing. It made want want Cas's  
presance more. I would love to walk down the beach holding his hand looking into this loving, blue eyes

For a warm day the wind was crazy. My hair blew around wildly, I brushed madly to keep it out of my face so I could keep  
the look out for Cas, but to no avail. I pulled up my jacket collar and wrapped my summer scarf around my neck trying to  
keep my hair under control. But no matter what I did my hair would whip out and blind me. I must looked like I was trying  
to fight off a bunch of wasps, flapping my hands about

I yanked my flying locks out of my sight and I could just see a familar figure making his way up to me. His trech coat flapping  
in the wind.

Cas was holding two things under both of his arms, but for the love of it I could not see. The wind had picked up more and  
it was not just my hair flying around but little grains of sand picked up from the beach was now hitting me in the face, stinging  
my skin

"Dammit" I muttered "Why did I not tie my hair up"

Cas looked like he was struggling to stop the things he was holding from blowing away

"CAS" I yelled out over the roaring sound of the wind "FOLLOW ME. I CAN'T SEE BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN WIND"

I hopped off the wall I started to walk back to the car park that was behind the public toilets. It should provide enough  
cover from the wind. Much so I could look Cas in the eyes and not pull my hair out of the way every five seconds

I reached my car I turned around to see my angel standing in front of me. He was holding under his left arm a huge white  
teddy bear with shiny, black eyes and a big dopy smile. And in the other he was holding the biggest bunch of perfect, white  
roses I have ever seen

"Oh Cas" I smiled. I must have looked like the Chersire Cat

"Happy Valentines Day Y/N"

I let out a delighted sqeak and ran and jumped into Cas's arms, nearly making him drop the teddy and the roses

 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/377387643752216154/

 

"Thank you so much sweetheart, this is so nice" I said as I let go of Cas and took the bear and roses from him

"I am happy you like them. I am sorry for the wind. I was hoping to enjoy a day on the sea front. I remember you saying  
that you have not been to the beach in such a long time and that you would really like to"

"That is so sweet of you. Thank you"

"I think the bear has something to give you to"

I placed the huge teddy on the hood of my car, the bear has something around it's plush neck. I lifted it up. The teddy had a  
beautiful silver locket around it's neck. It was angel wings in a heart shape

 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/509962357776681718/

 

"Oh Cas" I felt tears come to my eyes. It was so beautiful

"Open it" said Cas in my ear, placing a small kiss on my cheek

I carefully clicked open the locket gasped at what was inside. On one side in tiny silver letters were the words *My heart and  
Grace* and on the other side was glowing blue and white

"Cas is that...."

"Yes Y/N. It is a small piece of my grace. I am giving it to because I do love you so very much. I would happily give you the  
whole of it if you so wished. You show unlimited and unconditional love towards me. You make me alive, wanted, happy and  
loved, you are always there for me and you hold me up and keep me fighting. It is what you deserve"

"Oh Cas" I smiled up at him "I don't know what to say. Apart from thank you. Thank you so much. I am shocked that you  
think me worthy of something so precious as your grace. You gave me a piece of yourself. I am sorry I have not got you  
anything. I was taken by surprise"

"You don't need to give me anything. You give me your love everyday. And that is more than enough"

I wrapped my arms around Cas's neck and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss


	2. Chapter 2

 

"And I want her back here on this spot at 11:30 or else I'm gonna..."

"Ok. Ok Dean, that's enough" I said standing between the hunter and my escort to hell "Jeez Dean, your acting like I'm moving to hell with him. It's just a Valentines date"

"I don't see why you can't tell him to come here for dinner?" Dean grumbled crossing his arms in a childish way

"What. And have you and Sam watching us like a hawk all evening"

"Yeah...well, he could try something"

"Dean he's my boyfriend for Gods sake and it's Valentines Day. I'm kinda hoping he does"

Dean shot a deadly look in my eyes that could kill a demon at fifty paces

"Only kidding" I said waving my hands in jest "Dinner and then I will be back home before you know it. Ok"

"I don't like it, but if you say so" Dean sighed

"Thank you" I smiled, giving Dean a goodbye hung "Tell Sammy I will see him later"

"You can tell me yourself" Sam said as he loomed in the door way "Promise me you'll take care of yourself"

"Jeez what is it with you two and my safety all of a sudden. Yesterday we were killing a bunch of vamps and barley made it out alive. And today I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, Crowley. Who yes, just so happens to be the King of Hell, but you both know what he's like around me. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you we don't trust Y/N. It's just him we don't trust" said Sam

"Boys. I love you like you were my brothers, but both of you are just a little too overbearing at times. I will be fine"

"OK" the boys said in union together

I turned to my demon escort tonight "I'm ready"

The demon snapped his fingers and I was no longer in the bunker but what must be hell. Well at first you may not think it's hell. Thanks to Crowley's remodelling since he took over the reins. Now it was like some kind of old manor house. I was standing in a long hallway, the way lit by huge candles till I could see two huge, carved, mahogany doors with large golden door handles

"Wait here and I will inform his majesty you are here" the demon scoffed before taking off down the corridor

Figures that Crowley's back eyed boys don't like me. Number one I was a human, they could overlook that seeing as before me Crowley had been with a tone of human women of the centuries. But I was no normal human. I was a hunter. I kill demons and yet I was frigging dating the king of them all

I will admit I hated Crowley's guts when I fist met him when we were trying to slam the devil back in his cage or die trying. I found him manipulative, deceiving and a uncaring monster. But since that night we tried to make Crowley mortal again, pumping him full of Sam's blood he changed. I thought it was the blood at first but when he screamed

"I DESURVED TO BE LOVED" To Sam. I started to see a new, surprising side to him. A new found vulnerability, and I pitied him. The times after that we had him locked in our personal torcher chamber as I liked to call it. I would talk to him. He was a good conversationalist. And I could not help but find his wit, humour and his dark charm utterly irresistible. Slowly, slowly he pulled me in and I did not want to be pulled back

So after the killing the last knight of hell. He just pain out asked me in front of the boys "Not the thing to ask over a mangled corpse, but fancy a date darling"

And so six mouths later I was happily dating the King of Hell

I saw the demon walk back down the hallway

"He will see you now" he said before walking off, disappearing into one of the side doors

I happily walked down to the large door. I guess this led to Crowley's throne. As I got closer to the door I could hear two voices

"She's not just a human, she's a hunter. She could stab you in the back if she could get away with it" I heard a woman with a thick Scottish accent

"You are the one to talk mother. Someone who could not be bothered to get a name from my FATHER" Oh boy that was Crowley, and he did not sound happy "GET OUT"

"As you wish your highness"

The door to the throne room opened and a woman with wild red hair wearing a long black dress that trailer the floor stepped out. She must have been in her late thirty's or early forties. She walked past me looking up and down like she was inspecting me, she shot me a disapproving glare and walked off down the corridor till she was out of my sight

Who the hell was she? Was Crowley ...no. No way would he cheat on me

I stepped into the now empty room save for the King of Hell sitting on his throne rubbing his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. When I entered the room he looked up and his face changed to a pleased one at seeing me

"Who was that" I asked irritated

Crowley's face changed and I saw a flicker of anger spread across his face

"My mother" he spat as if the word were laced with holy water

"Oh" I breathed out relived "Wait. Your mother? When were you born?"

"She's a witch. They have this annoying little habit of finding immortality. Why? who did you think she was?"

"I...um heard you talking and I.."

"Sweetheart. You are not stupid. I would not cheat on you. Not if I want all of my bits in place and an angel blade up my arse"

"Well that's good"

Crowley smiled and bent his fingers into a come here way. I walked over and sat on his lap. Crowley pulled my legs up and ran one of his hands up and down my knee

"Do you know what day it is today my pet" he asked

"Yes"

"And do you know what I got planned for this evening"

"Well from what your egret said. Dinner and other things" I purred

"Exactly right darling. Now, you look ravishing as always pet but I don't think you are dressed for dinner"

I looked down I was only wearing my plaid lumberjack shirt and black jeggings that had a few holes and rips in them thanks to a few hunts. As a hunter I did not really get the time to go shopping

Before I knew it I was no longer in the throne room but in a room that was like a Hollywood dressing room. It had racks, draws, closets. There was a table littered with make up and a large jewellery box and next to that was a full body mirror. Wow

"Now I know you are a tomboy to the end, but I know even you like to doll up from time to time" Crowley said as he wrapped his arms around me pressing a kiss to my lower jaw

"Dammit. quit reading my mind"

"I can't help it. Remember a year back, when we were hunting those shifters with the hardy boys and their winged boy toy at some charity ball"

"Yes. We blew or cover and had to end up fighting them on the ballroom floor. Talk about murder on the dancefloor"

"Mmm yes. But you look down right delectable in that dress you were wearing"

"Even by the end it was covered in blood and ripped"

"That was just the added bonus for me darling" I heard him laugh and I playfully shoved him off "I shall leave you to get ready pet. I know you will leave me star struck"

Crowley walked out of the room and closed the door, not before giving me a wink in the crack of the door that made me flush. Damn him

So he wanted to be left amazed did he. By the time I am done he is going to need a new set of eyes

I set to work. I did wonder why Crowley had a room like this in hell. I guess female demons liked to look good when making deals. God some of these dressed were so beautiful but not me. I don't know how many racks and draws I must have looked though, I could not find the one that stood out for me

"Screw it. I might just have to go with that little black one I saw"

I was about to walk over a fish out this cute but way too short for my taste black dress. Oh well, at least Crowley would get a kick out of it. But I stopped when something caught my eye. I walked over and pulled it out and lay it on the chair next to the mirror

Oh my God

It was the mixture of hot and warm colours and had a pattern that reminded me of leaves in autumn. The way the colours blended together mixed with a few wisps of gold thread made me think of the flames I saw in Crowley's eyes from time to time. Mainly when I was teasing the hell out of him

It was ridiculously long and would drag on the floor and knowing me I may trip up on it. But good thing I was having dinner with him

I slipped off my hunter clothes and put it on. It felt like it was the fist time it had ever been worn. I managed to do the zip and the top button up and then took a look in the mirror. And damn I was not disappointed by what I saw

"Damn Crowley's gonna have a heart attack when he sees me"

I twisted and turned in the mirror, admiring how the dress fit me and showed my more womanly side to me. I still felt like it needed something

I walked over to the dressing table and pored out the jewellery box, spilling it onto the table. I fingered my way around the pile of gold and silver chains till a red gleam caught my eye. I pulled out this ruby stone set on a bed of sliver, there was also a ring hanging off the chain that had the same stone as the necklace. The stone was as red as blood and shone as the light from the fire place reflected off it. I put them on. The necklace sat perfectly in place on my collar bone and felt like it was not there at all. I was surprised how light it was because lit looked like a real ruby to me, even the in ring felt like it was not there as it sat on my finger on my right hand

I looked at the mirror. Something still felt a bit off. I pulled my hair up and screwed it into a bun, holding it there with a clip that had a Chinese dragon covered in yellow, orange and red stone but had green jade as the eyes and gold for the claws. I decide to be brave and put on some make up. I was never very good at doing that, even as a teenager. But I had seen enough online videos on how to do this sort of thing

I paled my skin more, I naturally had quite pale skin but my cheeks were always more pinkish than the rest of me. Crowley said it looked like two roses were blooming on my cheeks but I didn't like it. I took some black eyeliner and did the best I could. I went with the Cleopatra look.

Finally a put on some red lipstick and stood up from the table and looked into the full body mirror

"Ok lets see what he thinks" I said to myself

I turned and walked out the room and wen to join my king

 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/491807221789299531/

 

(PART TWO?????)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Strange I remember falling asleep in a hard, lumpy bed in a cold, cheap motel room off some highway, and having to share with  
a man I consider to be my brother whilst the other one has the other bed all to himself. Not in soft, lump free  
mattress, with a plush, fluffy sheet cover and warm, thick, cosy blankets with a vast array of pillows of all sizes. So rarely have  
I woken up in such luxury

"The hell?" I yawned as I sat up in the soft bed, stretching my still sore limbs from the other nights hunt. My eyes were  
thick with sleep as well as the bright sunlight blinding me, streaming in from the window. Strange. For the middle of winter  
it was surprisingly sunny and bright. Where the hell was I?

"Ah she awakes" A voice finally said breaking the silence. And it was all too recognizable

"Balthazar?" I croaked, still not quite with the awake world

"Good morning Cherie"

Finally my vision was clear enough to see him. He was sitting at the other end of the room, seated in a leather bound chair  
sipping a glass of scotch. He set it on the table beside him and smiled at me

"Balthazar. What the? how the? Where the hell am I?"

"Paris darling" he smiled

"Paris? Why the fuck am I in Paris?"

"Your a little grumpy this morning Cherie" he chuckled

"Grumpy! You kidnap me in the middle of the night and take me to Paris. The boys must be going nuts with worry"

"Don't worry about the Hardy Boys darling. I left a note saying you are with me"

"Right. Anyway after, oh I don't know months of not hearing anything from you. You suddenly zap me away" I snapped

"Darling I..."

"DON'T call me darling Balthazar. I have not heard a peep from you and if you think suddenly whisking me off to Paris  
will stop me from chewing you out your wrong. I have been so worried about you. I prayed, hell I even tried that  
summoning spell to get your attention. But nope. Not a dicky bird from you"

"You worry about little old me" he joked

I jumped out of bed and stormed up to him

"YES I WORRY ABOUT YOU. For God's sake your my boyfriend. And your an angel who has pissed off quite a few other  
angels who would like nothing more for your head on a silver platter delivered to them" I said tears in my eyes

It's true I worry myself stupid about this angel. I loved him more than any human could love an angel. And with the life this one  
lead before we met and started dating. I was right to worry about him. For mouths he has been off the radar. I lost count  
of the times I prayed to him, normally he was there before the last syllable rolled off my tongue. Wrapping me in his arms,  
but for a long time he did not show himself

At my words Balthazar's smug smile vanished off his face and a concerned look took it's place

"Cherie I'm sorry I have not been answering your prays. I have heard them. It's just that...."

"What Balthazar?" I hissed like a viper

"Well I have not doubt your have forgotten what day it is. It's Valentines Day, and I've been planning this day for me and you  
for a few months now. I'm sorry darling. Do you forgive me?" he said in a soft voice whilst wrapping his arms around me

God I felt like a bitch now. He had been planning a date for us and I snap at him. He planned a Valentines date for us, and  
I talk to him like that.

"You planned a date. For us" I said looking into his eyes form where my chin was pressed on his chest

He stroked my hair affectionately and held me all the more close "Yes" he said

"Oh God, sweetheart I'm sorry. I did not mean to speak to you like that. It's just I get so worried about you when you don't answer   
my prays. I lost you once. I never want to loose you again. Heh. Your right, I quite forgot it was Valentines Day"

"Shhhh, lets not talk about what happened that time. I'm here now. I'm sorry I made you worry about me. Lets forget about  
that and lets enjoy the day I have planned for us in the most romantic city in the world"

I smiled deeply and hugged him tight, as did he back and I winced in pain

"Darling?"

"No you did not hug me too hard" I laughed "I'm still a little sore form last nights hunt, oh crap. How big is the time  
difference here?"

"Poor you. And I doubt that nasty motel room I saved you from didn't have enough hot water to sooth your sore muscles" Balthazar  
laughed lightly rubbing my back, taking some of the stiffness away and soothing the gashes caused from that damn Wendigo

"I'm fine nothing a little hot water won't fix, where's the shower?"


End file.
